


Camp Pineneck

by Smilesuponyou



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilesuponyou/pseuds/Smilesuponyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I impatiently tapped on the car door handle, just wanting to arrive already. Dad couldn't take care of me and my little brother while he went on another "hunting" trip, so he sent us to some lame summer camp. Cheap bastard. Sammy wouldn't sit still, annoying me even more. My tapping quickened. I was in the back of my baby, dad was, unfortunately, driving. Our bags were in shot gun, because our trunk was to full of guns, salt, and whiskey. I sighed. "Only one more hour Dean. Keep your bitching to your self." Dad responded. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off in an angle he couldn't see. Then i closed my eyes, and ,unrestfully, slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--Dean's POV-- 

I impatiently tapped on the car door handle, just wanting to arrive already. Dad couldn't take care of me and my little brother while he went on another "hunting" trip, so he sent us to some lame summer camp. Cheap bastard. Sammy wouldn't sit still, annoying me even more. My tapping quickened. I was in the back of my baby, dad was, unfortunately, driving. Our bags were in shot gun, because our trunk was full of guns, salt, and whiskey. I sighed. "Only one more hour Dean. Keep your bitching to your self." Dad responded. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off in an angle he couldn't see. Then i closed my eyes, and ,unrestfully, slept.

I was shaken awake by Sammy.

"C'mon Dean! Wake up! Wake up! We're here!" Groaning I picked myself up from my very stiff and un-comfortable sleeping position. I stepped out of the car. Stretching never felt so good. I opened the shotgun door, picking up Sammy's and my duffel bags. I looked at the entrance of the "camp". It was just like the movies. The some what sturdy wooden sign, with its faded yellow words spelling ~WELCOME TO CAMP PINENECK~. It was sickening. Even more than the motel bathrooms. Never mind. Scratch that. Not as sickening, but still pretty sickening. Its not the sign, its just.... Camps man. Something always bad happens in camps. Well at least in books and movies they do....

"Dean!" Dads shout knocked me out of my thoughts. 

"What?" I returned. He stood in front of the drivers side. He just looked at me, before tossing me a bag, and a flask. 

"Take care of Sam." Was all he said before getting in and driving off.

I stuck the whiskey flask in my bag, but i put the salt bag in my pocket. Dad just wanted us, as always, to be prepared. I walked through the entrance, looking around at the other campers, and seeing some counselors.

"Did you know that you snore?" Sammy asked randomly. 

"You do to, you know." Sammy opened his mouth to answer, but closed it. He was pretty smart for someone of age 14, but sometimes he says the dumbest shit.

When we reached the councilors office/cabin, we sat in the two wooden seats infront of a desk, and waited. And waited. Finally some woman sat down at the wood desk. 

"Hello." The woman smiled. Sammy returned it, but I didn't. This place sucks too much. 

"Hello!" Sammy responded. 

"Who are you two?" She asked. 

"I'm Sam!... And this is my brother, De-"

"Dean... My name is Dean." I cut Sammy off, and i saw him give me one of his famous bitch faces. I smirked.

"Well, welcome Sam and Dean. If you could just sign in here, please." She passed us a plastic clibboard, with a piece of paper on it. The paper read : 

WELCOME TO CAMP PINENECK

Camper name:

Random names i didn't bother to read... Sammy probably did though.

There were probably at least 50 signatures on it. Most in terrible writing. I signed off near the bottom, Sammy following my actions. After, we pushed the board back to her.

"Thank you.... Stay here please." She smiled again, and then left the room. 

"What do you think Sammy?" I nudged him.

"Stop calling me Sammy! Sammy is a chubby 12 year old." He fussed. I giggle- no. I laughed lightly. Men do not giggle. I also ruffled his hair. He crossed his arms and humphed. He turned his head away from me. Luckily, the lady came back then. She handed us both two papers. I looked mine over.

It read : 

COUNCILOR: Mr. Capaldi

CABIN: 3A 

RULES: 

NO ALCOHOL 

NO SEXUAL ACTIONS

NO SWIMMING AFTER HOURS

NO WANDERING OFF PREMISES

NO GOING OUT AFTER HOURS

NO WEAPONS OF ANY KIND

AND HAVE FUN 

They say "have fun", but how, when everything fun is banned? The second paper was a map of what I'm guessing is the camp grounds. I looked over Sammy's shoulder, only to see :

COUNCILOR: Mrs. Hudson

CABIN: 2B

And the rules. Ugh. He's far from me. What now? 

"Thank you." She nodded. I got up from my chair, pulling Sammy with me. 

Once outside i pulled Sammy aside. 

"Okay Sammy. We're gonna be separated for some of this camp..." I paused, and he nodded. "So take care of yourself when I'm not there okay?" He nodded again. I took out the bag of salt, and waited for Sammy. He took out a small plastic bag, and i poured about half into it. He nodded again, before hugging me and running off to where ever. I sighed before looking at my map. The A section of cabins is.... Near the lake.... That leads into a river? Man thats confusing. Lucky for me, the B area is right next to A. Anyway the map is split into two halfs. A and B are on one side, and C and D are on the other. In the center there is the Councilor office/cabin, a flagpole, and a campfire. It also looks like the mess hall is in the center too. I looked on the C/D half and looked around it. Their side had the zipline, obstacle course, and outside stage. I nodded and folded up my map. Heading right.

I walked, until i reached a group of cabins. I sighed. Finally. I was so done with carrying this duffle. I walked right up to the door, pausing to look around. It was already starting to become dark. I cleared my throught, before promptly opening the door. I stood in shock at what i saw.

4 girls. In their bra and underwear. They all stopped what they were doing and stared. There was a loud shriek, before something was hurled at my face. Before i could dodge it, it hit me right in the forehead, causing me to stumble backwards and trip over the steps. I fell on my ass. While rubbing my forehead, i looked next to me, to see a old copy of Lord of the Rings next to me. I just sat there, dumfounded, replaying the events that just happened in my mind. I continued to sit there, probably for 2 minutes, until one of the girls opened the door again. She looked at me, and i looked at her. She had red hair, that fell around her back, and she wore Star Trek themed underwear and bra. She looked at me. I looked at her. Then she quickly came over to me, not breaking eye contact, and she picked up the LOR book, and took off back into the cabin. I, again, sat there dumbfounded. I pulled my map back out of my leather jacket pocket, and looked it over again. This time noticing the "Boys side" and "girls side" printed above the areas. I looked up, towards the cabin, and saw the 3D sign hanging by the door. I mad an 'O' shape with my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

\--Rory's POV--   
Have you ever gone on a date with your girlfriend and felt like the third wheel? Because on the two hour long drive to a camp, Amy, Matt, and i decided to sign up for, i got sat next to Matt, while he sat next to Amy. In between my girlfriend and I. This has happened before, on many occasions. I don't complain. Matt, also known as 11, is her bestfriend from childhood. There's no way she'd like him. I currently sat in the back of the dark blue van my best friend like to call the TARDIS. His oldest brother, Christopher also known as 9, was driving, while his other older brother, David also known as 10, sat in the front seat. The three of us signed up for this camp because camp! Why not? You got your two bestfriends, camp, and other stuff! Well, atleast that's how 11 explained it. But he won Amy's vote, so i joined in too. Amy and 11 were caught up in a deep discussion about god knows what. So i stared out the window, watching all the clouds pass by, all the scenery come and go. It was a blur. All of it.

"Lighten up Rory!" Amy said, as she nudged my arm. I was lifting her trunk out of the back of the van, so i don't see what i was doing to not be as light as she wanted. But whatever. I lifted my trunk out of the back, letting it land onto the ground with a loud THUMP. It was an old trunk anyway, so another scratch would be hardly noticeable. 11 already had his out, and was waiting for me to pick up mine, and head into camp. Amy and he were waiting underneath the sign, and i quickly caught up to them. While we we're walking, i noticed a man throw a boy a bag, and a flask... Wait. A flask? I don't think you supposed to have alcohol on camp grounds. It... It probably doesn't have alcohol in it. Probably. Looking behind me, i saw 10 hop out of the van, and then 9. I think i overheard 11 saying 9 and 10 got summer jobs here.

We walked until we reached the cabin i assumed to be the main office. Because of it being only around 20 feet away from the entrance sign, and being the largest in the area, so did Amy and 11.A flag pole stood next to the building, waving the American flag.   
Once we entered the building, I noticed how much of like an actual cabin it look like. Even though I noticed it looked like a log cabin on the outside, it still surprised me how woodsy it looked. Amy sat in the seat infront of the oak desk, and 11 sat in the seat next to her. So i just stood behind them.  
It didn't take long for a woman to walk in.  
"Good morning!" She beamed.  
"Good morning." Amy responded.  
"Are all three of you here to check in?" She asked.  
"Yes ma'am." I smiled. Amy snickered.   
"Yes ma'am." She mimicked.   
"Whats wrong with manners?"  
"Nothing." She giggled.  
The woman handed Amy a clipboard.   
"Just sign in here."  
Amy scribbled her name, and then handed it to 11. He wrote down his name, and passed it to me. I looked it over. Nothing more than names. I guess they'll go over this to make sure everyone who signed up came. The woman left the desk, and the coming back with papers in hand.   
"Amy Pond." The woman said, handing Amy two pieces of paper, one folded up.   
"Matt Smith." The woman handed him the same thing. The minute he got the papers, unfolded the second paper. Amy had also opened hers.  
"Rory Williams." I extended my arm to grab the papers, since the woman had to reach over Amy to get to me. I unfolded the paper, to see that it was a map of the grounds. They camp was split in two. One side held the cabin A and B, a lake, and a big field it looked like. Probably for sports. on the other side it was cabins C and D. On that side there also was an obstacle course, zip line, and an outside stage. In the middle, was the main office, and behind it the eatery and a fire pit. Cool! I also took note of the "Boys" and the "Girls" printed above the two section. On my other paper, it said:  
COUNCILOR: Mr. Capaldi

CABIN: 3A

RULES:

NO ALCOHOL

NO SEXUAL ACTIONS

NO SWIMMING AFTER HOURS

NO WANDERING OFF PREMISES

NO GOING OUT AFTER HOURS

NO WEAPONS OF ANY KIND

AND HAVE FUN

Okay, so those are the rules. That should be easy to abide by. But looking over the NO ALCOHOL rule, reminded me of the guy i saw before with the flask.   
"Rory?" Amy nudged my shoulder.  
"Huh, yeah?" I looked over at her.  
"Were leaving now..."  
"Ofcourse." I nodded and followed her and 11 out of the cabin.   
"So what cabin did you get?" 11 asked me.   
"Uh..,'' I looked at my paper again, " 3A."   
"Cool. I got 4B." He smiled.  
"Well good for you both, i got 3D." Amy declared. As we walked farther away, i saw the boy with the flask walk into office. There was a tall boy with him, and i mean TALL. He probably would've towered 9.   
"Well, see you guys later?" Amy asked, as she turned to walk towards her cabin.   
"Yeah, see you later." I called out, waving goodbye to my girlfriend. She waved bye, and left. 11 and I began walking towards our cabins.

"I know you're jealous if me. I understand if you hate me." 11 said out of the blue.   
"W-What?" I stammered, caught off guard by the comment.   
"I've seen the way you look at me when you don't think i do. You think I'm trying to take Amy away from you."  
"No..." I don't know why hes bringing this up.  
"You think i like Amy too. You think i want Amy."  
"I-"  
"Understandable, ofcourse, but Amy is my bestfriend. And that's how i want to keep it."   
"Okay. I'm not jealous. I know that you guys are bestfriends. I mean, i can always be skeptical, but i have my rights."  
"Ah, that's good to hear." He sighed.  
"Also i know that you don't like her, what I'm not sure of is," I hated to admit it, "if she likes me,... or you." It kinda stung to say it finally, but it felt like a little wieght lifted off my chest to say it to someone, even if it was 11.   
"Oh."  
I didn't look him in the eyes, and began walking to my cabin. I didn't even respond when he said,  
"I'm sorry..."

I looked up at the door infront of me. A sign hanging next to it, clearly stated 3A. I knocked on the door. When no one answered, i opened the door on my own. To my surprise, no one was there.   
"Well, i guess I'm early." I looked around the room. Wood cabin, two bunk beds, two dressers, and a bathroom. I set my stuff on the left bottom bunk, and starting unpacking stuff like books, and an alarm clock. So obviously theres gonna be four people in this cabin, but then why are there only two dressers? I left my clothes in my bag, and took my phone out of my pocket. The screen flashed 4:13, and my lockscreen was a picture of Amy, 11, and I. Amy... Do you even like me...  
"love is so stupid..."   
"Girls, am i right?" Someone said from the door, making me jump.  
"W-what?" I looked at the person. He had dark hair, and wore a long dark blue trench coat.   
"Am i mistaken? Are you upset over your attraction to a guy."  
"N-no! Its a girl... her name is Amy." Guys? Hell no. Amy? Hell yes. I set down my phone on my bed.  
"Well," He said, strutting up to me, "Names captain Jack Harkness." He stood next to me, and hung his arm around my shoulder.   
"Captain? Of what?"  
"Of you, if you'll allow it. Now whats your name?" He winked.  
"Rory Williams. Ill have to turn your offer down, I'm in a relationship.Now please remove your arm from my shoulder."   
"So does that mean if you weren't in a relationship, you wouldn't turn me down?"He asked lifting an eyebrow, causing me to blush.  
"Now." I gritted my teeth.  
"Fine, fine. Relax." Jack put up his hands in defense. Just then my phone buzzed.  
"Well excuse me, i have to get this." I grabbed my phone off the bed, and looked at it.   
3 NEW TEXTS: AMY POND

I unlocked my phone, and looked them over.

AP: Omg you wont believe what just happened!  
AP: I was hanging out with my 4 new roomies (cabinies?) idk but anyway a guy opened the door and charlie threw a book at his head!  
AP: I think he did on accident tho  
i quickly typed a response.  
RW: Are you okay?   
She took a minute to respond.  
AP: Yes.  
RW: Thank god.  
I shut off my phone, and lay on my bed, groaning loudly. Jack's head popped out from the top bunk.  
"Girls, am i right." He repeated, smirking.   
"Go away." I covered my eyes with my eyes, but i couldn't help but smile slightly. Through a peak between in my fingers, i saw Jack climb down the ladder rungs, and walk over to the door.   
"Welcome." He said. Welcome? I didn't hear anyone enter, but yet there were footsteps walking towards me that sounded alot heavier thank Jack's. My hands slipped off my face as the person threw his bag to the floor. He turned around, and the first thing i noticed were his green eyes. They were just so... green. Well, actually, the first thingi noticed was the bright red mark on his forehead.  
"How'd you get that?" Jack asked.   
"I don't want to talk about it." The boy said, his voice deep, and gruff.  
"Then how about your name?" Jack asked, a smirk noticeable in his voice.  
"Dean Winchester."Wait. He looked familiar. Could it be? Was he the boy with the flask?  
"Wheres your brother?" I asked. "Or was it your brother?"   
"We got sepre- Wait. How'd you know i had a brother."  
" I saw you with that tall kid when i entered. What cabin did your older brother get?"  
"HEY! I'm the older brother!" I could hear Jack snicker.   
"Whats your names anyway?" Dean asked.  
"Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Capta-" Dean started to ask, but i cut him off.  
"Don't. The names Rory Williams."  
"Don't what?" Dean lifted an eyebrow.  
"Finish that question. So, care to explain the blow on your forehead?"  
"I just said i don't wanna talk about it."   
"There's alot of things we don't want to talk about." I retorted.  
"Fine. I accidentally opened one of the girls cabin doors."  
"Oh?" Jack smirked.  
"It was on accident!" Dean shouted.  
"Whatever you say.'' Jack shrugged. Dean glared at him.   
"Ignore him." I said.  
"Well, that's rude!" Jack exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. Dean ignored us both, and began unpacking. As i looked over at him, he took out a small leather bag, and three knifes, but never the flask. Did he even still have it? And then i realized what he had taken out.  
"Uh... Weapons aren't allowed here..." I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

\--Sherlock's POV--

Go to an American summer camp they said. Your brother got a summer job there, so it'll be plenty fun they said. Well, jokes on them, i haven't even arrived, and i already know I'm going to despise it. The American temperature sucks. I'm sweating, even in the damn cab. Mycroft was sitting next to me, and he looked forward to it, because he managed to get his two bestfriends, well technically bestfirend considering the other is more like a secretary, to come as well. All expenses paid by Mycroft ofcourse. But my brother had something to look forward to. I despised people, and i can't understand why my brother has taken such a liking to them. People, especially the ones you hold dear, hurt and lie to you. And they leave you where you lie in agony. People suck. "Now, Sherlock, make sure NOT to get into a fight." Mycroft said, not bothering to look at me. "Ofcourse not brother, i wouldn't dare." I smirked , my voice thick with sarcasm. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Mycroft roll his eyes. "If you do, I'll have to send you back to mummy dear, and you know how she wouldn't like that." This time it was his turn to smirk. No,mummy defiantly wouldn't be happy about that. The cab finally pulled up next to a dusty road that lead to the camp. as I looked upon it, I grimaced. There was this disgusting wooden sign, and the disgusting building, and even worse, all the disgusting people. Mycroft exited the cab,throwing some American money at the driver. I sighed and exited the cab as well, and walked over to the trunk. Mycroft was already bringing the his bags out. "I'm not carrying yours." He stated. I just rolled my eyes in response, and brought out my case, which was unsurprisingly lightweight. Once on the grounds everyone I saw was just aimlessly chatting, kissing goodbye parents, etc. etc. I ignored them and followed Mycroft to the building straight ahead, which was a large oak log cabin. Inside were chairs and pictures of the wilderness lining the walls, and infront of me was a large wooden desk with two chairs infront and one in back. Next to the chair in the back was a doorway that I couldn't see into. While I was looking around, Mycroft signed us both in, which I could tell by how long he was taking. Not like I would've bothered anyway. Not moments later, a peppy woman in a baggy shirt and shorts walked up and say at the desk. after looking at the clipboard she smiled widely. "Welcome Mycroft! How glad we are for you to be here, and how glad we are you accepted the job. we think you'll be a great counselor." I raised an eyebrow at him. I saw him glance at me, but he chose to ignore me. He took the papers the woman gave him, and left. When the woman exited the room as well, i decided to take my leave as well. I caught up with Mycroft as he was leaving. "Counselor?" I trotted next to him. "Oh shut it Sherlock." He rolled his eyes, making me smirk. "Here. You'll need these." He said, handing my a couple of papers, before walking off. I quickly looked them over. A schedule and a map. Nothing important. I took in the fact i was in cabin 2A, but that was it. Then i quickly stuffed the papers in my left pocket. I reached in my right pocket, and was surprised when I felt nothing. No small box, making me hiss. I should've known Mycroft would take them. To bad for him, he forgot to check other pockets. I reached into the breast pocket of my coat to pull out a single cigarette... Only along with my box of cigarettes, he took my lighter. Damn. I stuffed the cigarette back in my pocket, and briskly walked the cabin section A. Considering there were only four, it wasn't hard to find cabin two. I opened the door, to find a boy in a tan trench coat unpacking. I said nothing, but closed the door louder than I should've to make my presence known. The boy in a trench coat didn't turn around to look at me though. He just kept working on unpacking his things, which didn't seem to be a lot. I ignored him, not bothering to deduce him, and placed my things out as well. All it was was mostly books, a skull, and my phone. I didn't bother taking out my clothes. Then i exited the cabin and walked off to the woods to smoke unnoticed.


	4. Chapter Four

\-- Sam's POV--  
"Knock knock!" Someone said sweetly, slightly pushing open the cabin door. I was already up and dressed, but the other boys in my cabin refused to. A woman popped her head through the door.  
"Good morning!" I waved. She waved back.  
"I'm the counselor of cabins B1 though 4. So you boy's counselor. My names Ms. Hudson."  
"Sam." I outstretched a hand, and she shook it.  
"Well wakey wakey boys. There's a meeting being held by the head counselor at 8 am sharp. You still have time to get dressed. Breakfast is after, so I'm going to go wake up the rest of the cabins." She smiled and closed the door. A large groan came from one of the top bunks and a boy with black hair came down from it. He grabbed his bag and entered the bathroom.  
"Is it only the two of us?" I asked myself out loud.  
"No." Came a response, making me jump. I looked around the room until my eyes fell onto the doorway again. A boy with sandy blonde hair and a beige sweater stood there. "I'm sorry if I scared you! It's just habit to wake up and get dressed at around 6. I was out helping set up for the introduction meeting this morning." I looked over at all the bunks until I noticed one and its method of being made surprised me.  
"Prison corners?" I asked, slightly concerned. He just laughed.  
"It's a habit of my dads that kinda rubbed off on me."  
"Again, prison corners?!"  
"He was a drunk, drugged, man..." The boy trailed off, and I felt bad that I could relate.  
"Sam Winchester." I smiled, trying to change the conversation.  
"John Watson." He smiled lightly, walking into the room. He sat on the bottom bunk of the bed the black haired boy was on and sighed. I shrugged, mostly just to myself, then the boy with black hair returned from the bathroom. My mouth fell slightly agape when I saw him, but not because of awe. He wore a tightly pressed black suit, black dress shows, and his black hair was slicked back with gel.  
"Uh..." I couldn't find the words to say that his out wasn't exactly 'summer camp' attire.  
"What exactly is with your outfit?" John asked, making me glad I didn't have to.  
"Clothes. What does it look like?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously confused and unamused. John snickered.  
"Well there's gonna be dirt, water, mud... You know. Summer camp stuff. Stuff that absolutely ruins suits." I chimed in. The boy looked at us, then at his clothes, then back at us. When his gaze returned to his clothes, John threw him a pair of cargo shorts and a tee. The boy stared back at us again, then harrumphed and returned to the bathroom.  
"A suit?" I blurted once the boy was in the bathroom, making John snicker again.  
"He was obviously confused about his destination." John shrugged. I laughed this time. When the boy exited the bathroom, now in more campish attire, he seemed to be tense. He nodded towards John, mumbling something incoherent. Maybe it was a thanks, I couldn't tell.  
"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, before he could walk out of the door. "Cause I'm Sam, and this is John." I added quickly. He looked at the both of us skeptically, as if wondering if we were worthy of his name.  
"James." He promptly shut the door after himself.  
I glanced warily over at my cabin mate, and he returned the look, obviously feeling the same.

\--Rory's POV--  
"Amy... Amy!" I quickly called out to my girlfriend as she entered the canteen for breakfast. She was laughing with some other girls, making me smile softly. I'm glad she could make friend easily. She looked over at me and waved, and I trotted over.  
"Hey Rory!" She placed an arm around my shoulder. She introduced me to her friends, Charlie and Clara. After she grabbed some food, we sat down and she talked amidst her friends, occasionally including me in the conversation. I rested my chin in a hand as any brought up a conversation I had no idea what about. Suddenly someone sat down next to me. I was fine with it, sit where anywhere you want, I don't mind, but once I saw who it was, I grew annoyed.  
"Jack." I rolled my eyes.  
"That's barely a proper 'hello', Rory." He smirked, making me groan and hang my head. Amy stopped talking to her friends, and looked over at me. I really wished she hadn't.  
"Who's your friend, Rory?" She asked. I looked up at her.  
"Captai-" I clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"His names Jack, and the only thing he's the captain of is being incredibly rude." She raised an eyebrow at me, showing her concern. I drew back my hand, only so he'd stop being disgusting and crudely liking my hand. I made a face as I wiped my hand off on my shirt. Amy began talking to Jack, and I couldn't help but notice the subtle flirting he slipped in. I wasn't surprised.

\--Dean's POV--  
"Hey Dean?" Sam looked over at me.  
"What?" I rolled my eyes, already knowing he wanted something.  
"Can you introduce me to your cabin mates? Because besides John, mines shifty and I don't want to sit alone with you." He asked, and I looked over at him and sighed.  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No."  
"Please?" Sam gave me puppy eyes and how the hell they work, I don't know.  
"Fine." Sammy smiled wide, and I led him to the table that held the people I recognized. Sadly, I recognized some people who weren't my cabin mates. One of the red headed girls looked at me and I touched my forehead unintentionally.  
"Scar hurting you, Harry Potter?" She grinned, with her Wizard of Oz shirt, letting me know I'm looking at the same girl who threw a Lord of the Rings at me.  
"Wouldn't that make you Voldemort?" I grinned slightly. She just rolled her eyes at me. Sam sat down next to her, and they began talking about some nerd stuff.  
"Oh look Rory, it Mr. Mysterious Gruff." Jack eyed me, making the other boy turn his head.  
"Oh. Him." Rory shrugged. "Why did you call him 'Mr. Mysterious Gruff?'"  
"Well he's voice is certainly gruff and deep, and he wouldn't tell us how he got a bright red mark on his forehead. Mysterious." Rory didn't seemed convinced with Jacks reasoning, but he nodded anyway. 

\--Gabe's POV--  
"See Cassy? What'd I tell you. An actual moose at this camp." I grabbed his wrist, dragging him over to the table filled with people. I tapped on the kids shoulder. He broke from his conversation with a girl to look at me.  
"Yes?" He asked before I could say anything. Not like I was trying. All my words just got caught in my throat. I tried to clear it awkwardly.  
"H-hey. Don't you know wildlife isn't allowed in the camp? I thought the fences were there to keep your type out." I joked, growing my confidence back.  
"Excuse me?" He looked taken aback.  
"Well you know. Moose are wildlife. It's only natural for them to wander in." I shrugged.  
"I-I'm not a moose."  
"A Sasquatch then?"  
"No. I'm Sam."  
"A samsquatch. Interesting." I placed a finger in my chin, as if in deep thought. Sam looked interested, yet confused. "Certainly someone of your height couldn't be a human. Not with that hair length." The boy who was sitting next to him got up to get food, so I took his place. I looped an arm around his shoulder. He didn't shake it off. Cas sat next to me. I started explaining the importance of wildlife staying in their habitats and not wandering into summer camps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people reading this~ Um... First things first!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR TV SHOWS.... SADLY. IF I DID NOT AS MANY PEOPLE WOULD BE DEAD.
> 
> THANK YOU.


End file.
